


What Happens in Vegas

by Embleer_Frith0323



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embleer_Frith0323/pseuds/Embleer_Frith0323
Summary: A bonus spin-off of The Nahash.Well, the girls know. What's the next step? After some angst, a foursome seems like the only logical solution -- naturally! Time to head to Vegas for some polyamorous fun, friends -- because what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Maybe.





	1. Part 1: All In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone... :-)
> 
> As promised! <3 ^_^ Here is a fun OT4 spin-off epilogue. :D I will be splitting and posting into two parts to avoid too much material getting thrown in your faces at once. There isn't much in the way of smut in the first installment... but there will be plenty in the second. :D
> 
> Be warned -- this is way beyond my experience level, so hopefully this first-time attempt at a polyamorous OT4 isn't a totally epic fail. :D 
> 
> (Pick-a-Stick: Sexy Truth or Dare is actually a game. Ask me not how I know.) XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> EF <3

_'Sex' is as important as eating or drinking and we ought to allow the one appetite to be satisfied with as little restraint or false modesty as the other._

-The Marquis De Sade

  
  


“How about this?”

I looked up.

Then, I stared at Babs, my jaw about falling off my face. 

“Pick-a-Stick,” I said musingly, getting it together, replacing my mandible. I took the box she proffered. “Sexy Truth or Dare?”

She fell into a gale of borderline maniacal laughter that drew irritated stares from our fellow, more seriousface Hustler patrons. 

“God, Babs, grow up,” Artemis said with exaggerated sobriety. With a cheeky-ass grin, she pointed at the sign over the exit doors. “It’s just sex!”

“Yeah, between four people,” Babs said, miffed. “Cut me some slack, here, this will be my first gang bang. I don’t normally share my toys.”

“Well, that’s a _crime_ , Barbara Gordon,” Artemis said tartly. “You freaking owe it to the world to share _that_ toy.”

Dick’s (and Barbara’s) jaws mimicked mine as it dropped again. 

“The hell!” Dick protested.

“Sorry, dude, but when you’re as hot — and nice, and _smart —_ as you are, it’s like a biological _duty_ to go mate with every able-bodied male and female on the planet, depending on your preferences,” Artemis explained. 

“Uh… _why_ is that, exactly?” Dick asked, staring at her, blindly plucking a bottle of massage oil from a shelf and dumping it in the basket we carried. 

“Most people never meet a walking ad for Guess undies, Dick,” Artemis said, sniffing at a bottle of pheromone perfume. “Let alone have sex with one. It’s a pretty rare privilege to learn what those inhumanly hot models are actually packing in those nice-fitting tighty-whiteys.” She decisively placed the perfume back on the shelf with a grimace. “Ugh. Anyway, you have a gift that really should be shared with the masses — you know, so that way people have the exceedingly rare opportunity to Do It with a perfect Darwinian specimen. Not to mention, you have an _obligation_ to the gene pool to sow your wild oats. Monogamy is for mediocre dudes who know their place on the food chain.”

Dick just gawped at her.

“So… Does that mean M’gann has to share? God forbid Kaldur ever gets a girlfriend… I mean, you tell _that_ guy to sow his wild oats, and his head will explode. Like, straight out of _Scanners_ explode,” Babs said.

“He needs to get over it,” said Artemis, giggling. “All creatures of the land and sea should be given the gift of Kaldur and his _tentacle._ ”

I just up and started laughing. I couldn’t help it by that point. 

“I guess girls have to be shared, too, though, to be fair,” said Babs. She facetiously sidled up to Artemis. “Wally’s selfish ass was way overdue to share _you,_ gorgeous…”

“Um, why isn’t anyone saying something about Artemis having to share?” Dick interjected, coming to my rescue. He threw an arm across my shoulders.

“Yeah, why isn’t anyone telling _me_ I need to sow my wild ginger oats?” I said, jokingly on the defense, leaning into Dick. “My genes are a _rarity_ at this point, dude.”

“In that case, so are mine,” Babs said. She yanked me away from Dick. “This is coming at a good time, Wally — speaking of biological obligations! Redheads of the future _depend_ on us!”

I laughed, but the reality of the situation--that we were literally priming to have a goddamn _four-on_ — dawned on me right about then like sunrise on Mercury. I wasn’t at all _disinterested_ in Barbara, but I had never really thought of her in, you know, _that way_ hitherto _._ Like I said, she had been in my surrogate sibling tier for some time. Still, she took the term “hot redhead” to a whole new dimension — and yeah. I was definitely starting to get _excited._ In a sort of dangerous, thrill-seeking type of way — almost how I might feel before wittingly trespassing into some tantalizing, heavily locked down facility after hours, or raiding my parents’ liquor cabinet with friends on the sly before graduating high school. 

“So… Pick-a-Stick,” I said, reverting back to the business at hand. I read out loud: “‘This racy game of Truth or Dare features a hundred seductions that will heat up any couple’s love life in the bedroom and beyond. The red-hot box comes with fifty sticks to be pulled one at a time, revealing a sexy truth on one side and a dirty dare on the other. The perfect gift for those looking for some naughty action, Sexy Truth or Dare is sure to inspire many passion-filled nights.’”

“Hm. Sounds like it’ll work with four people easily enough,” Dick said. “We might want to think about incorporating Spin the Bottle into it, though — it’ll make taking turns go a little smoother until we can _really_ get the ball rolling.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll end up with an empty wine bottle at some point,” said Artemis. “Solved.”

Dick snickered. 

That settled, we grabbed a couple of other necessities and unmentionables (Dick and I got booted out to the car while the girls shopped for God-knew-what), checked out, and headed off to make our intended trip to Vegas, where we were set to spend the weekend.

I know what you’re thinking.

How the _hell_ did Dick and I convince our girls to agree to a polyamorous, orgy-tastic _menage-a-quatre._

If I told you it was _their_ idea, would you believe me?

Well, and I say this with a firm pout, it totally was. 

So, obviously, I know what you’re thinking _this_ time — how in the hell did the girls come to the conclusion that a four-on would solve all of our problems?

To make a long story short, returning to Artemis, having that horrible, gut-wrenching _talk_ with her, admitting to her the depth of my feelings for my best friend and the revelations regarding not only, and more shallowly, my preferences, but more deeply, _myself_ … _God,_ it reminded me so powerfully that there was no way in hell I’d ever be able to so much as _exist_ without her that I about fell on my ass. She was hurt — justifiably. A little angry, not necessarily with _me,_ but with the situation on the whole, with Tariq, with “goddamn asshole vampires.” But overall… She was understanding. _God,_ she was so understanding. _Way_ more understanding than I deserved. Sympathetic, warm, open-minded. I had anticipated reprimands, a break-up, even. Instead… The deep-seated slow burn of my long-time feelings for her reignited all at once into a full-blown conflagration, and when she reached out to embrace me after the surprisingly heartening discussion tapered into conclusions and agreements and wordless expressions of emotion, I (to put not too fine a point on it) totally lost my shit, and all but jumped her bones. Kissing those full, familiar lips, holding that small, accustomed body in my arms, drawing that well-known form still closer, disrobing her with trembling hands, and at last pushing her up against the wall of our living room as the whole exchange finally devolved into revivifying, unguarded makeup sex pretty much just poured a tank of gas on that building fire. It was wild and fierce, a desperate, unspoken plea for forgiveness and undeserved faith. I came inside her, to hell with the fact that she wasn’t on the pill (yeah, yeah, I know — _so_ responsible), and then, shivering, I enveloped my arms tight around her slight, wiry shape, afraid to release her. 

Damn it, _Artemis_ deserved all the happiness that life could ever offer — she had _earned_ every ounce of it and more, and I realized in that moment just how gravely I had failed her. I knew Dick did, too — but I knew I could never uphold my promise to Bruce for as long as my heart was divided like this. I had to make a choice — and honestly, when I pulled the goalie, I knew that choice had already been made, even if nothing came of it. 

Apparently… Dick felt the same about Barbara after their Major Talk. And he and I, after our own long, tearful Big Discussion full of mutual regret and sorrow and hugs and “Oh, I wish things could be different, but they just _aren’t_ ,” opted _not_ to pursue our feelings for each other, choosing instead to stick it out with our girlfriends as was only _fair_ and _right_ and _proper,_ and wretchedly proceeded to undergo what could effectively be referred to as hell on earth in the wake of that mutual, heavyhearted decision. 

Standing by Dick in the Watchtower, fighting alongside him on missions, assigned all too often to surveillance and analysis work with him, chilling during group outings, just hanging out in general, doing bro things and double dates — it all brought to mind those unfortunate prisoners sentenced to death by starvation, to be carried out incarcerated beneath the banquet rooms of the royal palace — where the poor saps were forced to smell the tantalizing aromas and catch torturesome glimpses of the bounteous feasts, all the while shriveling away beneath their famishment, eternally surrounded by all that mouthwatering torment until, at last, they succumbed mercifully to death. 

It was straight-up _just_ like that for me. Only there was no end in sight.

Dick made it easy, though — he really did. For us to coexist, I mean. He was his usual warm, affable, exuberant self, approaching me no differently than he would have if our one steamy, wild weekend had never happened, allowing me to feel a thousand percent comfortable for all my regrets in his presence. I was _really_ starting to comprehend, firsthand, and at long last, just _how_ he was able to retain his close, unstrained friendships with all of his exes. Who would have thought I’d have found myself added to that pool… 

But it all wore on me — for all that I thought we made the right decision, being around Dick _hurt_. Conversely, though, it hurt just as much to be _without_ him. I mean, the _easiest_ thing would probably have been to just up and not see him at all outside of team doings, granted — just swear off him cold turkey and take a needed break until I could get my head screwed on straight. But someone might as well have just told me to go live on a kernel of corn and a sip of water every day, so… I accepted the trade-off — the unending letdown and discontent, the melancholy agony of all the platonic exchanges, the G-rated touching, and the bro masks, all in exchange for his steady, treasured, vital companionship, my cherished life with Artemis, and the placid safety of reverting to how things were before that goddamn magic snake. 

I couldn’t tell if it wore similarly on him or not. But he and Barbara _seemed_ to be doing just peachy — sharing kisses and hugs and hand-holding in plain sight, easily and naturally and with an air of vast happiness and fulfillment, suggesting to my vast angst quite the opposite. He visibly lit up when she was around, was all smiles when he talked about her. They texted frequently when not together, plastered interactions and photos all over social media. The ugly, green teeth of jealousy sank into my guts and shook them violently every time I saw them exchange those stupid little fluffy moments — were those assholes rubbing my face in it or some shit? 

But… This was what we chose, I guessed. It was our decision, our doing. No take-backsies. We had _agreed._ It was just going to have to be enough. 

And… for all that my heart hurt, like, physically _hurt,_ I was grateful in some bittersweet way that Dick was by all appearances _happy._ That Babs was. That Artemis loved me for all my failings, that she seemed happy, too. Maybe, given enough time, I could be again. 

So color me shocked when one day, Artemis and Babs suggested we all get together for some coffee, just out of the clear blue sky, and dumped the verbal equivalent of Fat Man and Little Boy on us.

“Call this an intervention,” Barbara said. “But… Artemis and I had a talk — like, a _big_ talk, and we think it’s time we _did_ something about the two of you going around _moping_ all the time.”

“We’re moping?” Dick said. 

“Oh, _openly,”_ Artemis confirmed. 

“What are we moping about?” I asked, although I knew the answer already. I just wanted to delay getting my head knocked off my shoulders, since I figured that was what was what this little “intervention” was going to unfortunately be comprised of. 

“Oh, please,” Artemis said. “Wally, for real? You’ve been sulking around like someone stuck a raincloud over your head, shot your kitten, and then ran over the carcass while you helplessly watched in the downpour.”

“Then we have Louis de Pointe du Lac over here, all brooding and emo and perpetually engaged in that internal battle of resisting his deeper, darker impulses while affecting an upright and moral veneer for the one he loves,” said Babs. 

I stared at her. As mentioned, Dick had been nothing but sunshine and rainbows where she was concerned. That apparently he was, in fact, moping was news to me (news that I couldn’t help but feel a little vindicated by.)

“So…” she continued, gesturing with one hand, her mug of coffee in the other. “Artemis and I got together to commiserate about our grumpy boyfriends who recently discovered the concept of emo, and we got to talking, and… Well…”

“We agreed we couldn’t stand to let dumb animals suffer,” Artemis supplied. 

There was a moment of confused quiet. 

“…So _what_ exactly are you trying to say by that?” said Dick.

“Well, I’ll just cut to the chase, Dick,” said Babs. “We’re basically saying we can’t sit back and watch you guys just pine over each other anymore. Sure, we’ve been joking about it, but the fact is — we can tell this has really been hard for you guys.” She paused. “I guess in more than one way.”

Artemis chuckled, but Dick and I didn’t. 

“I mean… It has, hasn’t it?” Barbara asked, sobering, her voice gone gentle. 

Dick shifted uncomfortably in his chair, passed a hand over his face. I heaved a sigh, and rubbed at the back of my neck.

“Dick, Wally,” said Barbara, “look. This whole thing was no fairer to you than it was to us. I think in a lot of ways, it’s actually been _worse_ for you guys. This wasn’t a situation where you gradually and naturally came to explore and evaluate and pursue your feelings for each other, you were literally _strong-armed_ into just hitting the ground running.”

“Exactly. Listen, guys. None of this has been your fault. _None_ of it. You were _victims_ in this — neither of you asked for any of this, neither of you even really _consented_ to it. You didn’t do a _single thing wrong._ But the fact is — you’re both being _punished_ for it,” Artemis weighed in. “And frankly, punished every day.”

“You really are,” Barbara agreed. “I mean, you guys had feelings you didn’t even know you had just shoved in your faces. And because you are who you are, being heroes and all, you both have that annoying thing called a _conscience_ — so you won’t act on those feelings, however badly you want to. And it _is_ something you want — you _want_ to be together, you _want_ to love each other. Openly, without guilt, without having to answer for anything. God, talk about _torture_ — you love someone, you _know_ he loves you, and because fate’s a total troll who decided to just up and take an epic crap on you, you can’t be together — and meanwhile, your nose just gets rubbed in that shit every freaking day.” She sat back. “I don’t know about you, but I really don’t think that’s fair. And I think — Artemis and I think — that _you_ guys have really been the ones suffering.” 

There was a moment of silence, and then Dick said, “Yeah, but you guys didn’t ask for any of this, either. I mean… You didn’t ask to be cheated on, you didn’t ask to potentially lose your relationships, you didn’t ask for us to break your trust —”

“Sure, Dick, but aren’t we the ones kind of just coasting along without really getting dumped on after all that? I mean… I don’t even know if I’d call what you guys did legit cheating — there were just too many extenuating circumstances there. And Wally and I are still together, you and Babs are still together. Things have been surprisingly okay, especially considering all that’s happened. I mean,” Artemis gestured to Barbara, “ _we_ haven’t really lost anything at the end of the day. You guys, on the other hand…”

“You guys have,” Barbara murmured. “Like I said. It’s been hard, hasn’t it.”

There was a weighted interim of quiet, thick with unspoken feeling, as I sat staring at the steam rolling off of my coffee. Dick was equally silent, fiddling with the handle of his mug. Neither of us actually sipped at our drinks.

Finally, with a sigh, and with the sense I was shooting myself in my own foot, I said, “Yeah. Yeah, it’s been hard.”

“Same,” Dick murmured, his voice heavy. 

“We know,” Artemis said, her tone gentle. “Wally. Dick. _We know.”_

This was something I had always really loved and prized about Artemis — she could be caustic, she could be offensively blunt, she could be swift to anger and equally swift with a biting word, she had an acerbic and frequently misunderstood wit, but beneath that prickly surface, she had the warmest, kindest heart of any human being I’d ever encountered. When that girl loved someone, she didn’t do it halfway — and she’d have that person’s back unconditionally and to the very end. I reached over, found her hand, and squeezed it, gratified when she returned the gesture.

“Honestly,” said Barbara. “It hurts _us_ to see you both hurting like this. Far be it from us to keep you from something you want, so…”

Artemis gave us a little conspiratorial smile, and leaned in, lowering her voice.

“We don’t want to keep you from each other,” she said. “But we understand you don’t want to give up your relationships with us, either. So…”

I frowned. “What are you saying?”

“How would you feel,” Artemis said, still in that lowered tone, still wearing that (totally sexy) smile, “about trying a foursome together?”

So… my jaw all but hit the table, even as Dick choked on a mouthful of coffee. 

“Uh, could you repeat that?” I said, goggling at both of the girls. 

Barbara and Artemis burst out laughing, making me wonder for a crazed moment if they were having an epic, punishing joke at our expense. 

“Oh, my God, Dick, _your face,”_ Babs sputtered helplessly. “You look like a Muppet washed on hot!”

Dick closed his gaping jaw, and shook himself. “Sorry, just — I’m sorry, but _what?”_

“Seriously,” said Artemis, calming, but still amused and sanguine. “We’re totally cool with it, if it’s what you guys want to do. And trust me, Babs and I are totally game for some… uh… experimentation. We talked about it, we’re all good with everything. Anyway, that’s what this intervention is for — we basically want to intervene in your misery. And this is our proposed… well, _treatment,_ I guess. I’m not real sure how it’ll work — I mean, it’s not like Wally and I have ever tried even a three-on or talked to anyone who has — but I’m sure we can figure it out. I mean, sex is a basic instinct, right? And it’s not like any of us haven’t seen a porno before. It can’t be all _that_ difficult to figure out how to navigate a party of four.”

Dick and I just stared, both of us trying to play catch-up.

“So… How do you guys feel about the idea? You’re obviously welcome to say no, but just know that we’re offering this willingly and we’re both game for the whole thing,” Barbara said. She seemed composed, although her cheeks were flushing very, _very_ red. I couldn’t help but think of Sansa Stark, and fought the urge to laugh. 

“I don’t know, man, how do _you_ feel about it?” Dick asked me non-committally. By the color rising in his face, though, I could tell he was probably every bit as “chalant” as I was feeling.

I fought through my surprise, and like the scientist I was and am, thought about it, weighing the options, considering.

A four-on with all likelihood meant that I would not only be sharing Dick with Babs, something that had admittedly gotten my jealous dander up over the last few weeks (which I guess I could also chock up to the lousy circumstances, in retrospect), but… with Artemis. My girlfriend/pre-fiance. And vice-versa. I had _never_ considered sharing Artemis even in a consensual setting, and if I’d heard that Dick so much as pictured her while self-completing before that day, I’d have popped him in the wiener with zero remorse. I had to think honestly and candidly about how I might feel if they were all over each other, with me expected to watch or partake — be that jealous, competitive, hurt, uncomfortable, or so on. 

To my own astonishment, picturing it, considering it — I didn’t feel all _that_ jealous. On the contrary, my cock instantly went so enormously hard I was legit afraid I was going to have to run to the bathroom to rub out a quick one if I was going to survive the next five minutes. I shifted in my seat, trying to subtly adjust the raging, miserable hard-on in my jeans. 

“Uh, well…” I said eloquently, “I’m just going to approach this scientifically, here — it doesn’t really make a whole lot of sense to say no. I mean… It’s a hot blonde and a hot redhead, it’s every dude’s dream come true.”

Dick burst out laughing. “No shit, and who _gets_ this chance? Pretty much no one ever. And make that _two_ hot redheads, dude.”

“And a hot blonde Asian!” Artemis said gleefully. “I fill _two_ bases!”

“All these fantasies can be mine at once…?” Dick sat back, and pressed his hands together in prayer. “Sweet powers that be, please do not let this be a joke.”

“No joke, Dick,” said Babs, shucking levity, smiling in a way that I knew very well she reserved only for him, no matter the status of their relationship. Something about the sight got my body’s electrical system all lit up as he smiled back, unconsciously leaning toward her, a picture of ease and comfort. Those two oftentimes displayed a particularly pronounced synergy — and there, in that moment, it really, really showed. This went beyond friendship, beyond intimacy, beyond plans for the future. There was just a truly beautiful, unconditional understanding between them that bordered on supernatural at times. I might have felt a tinge of envy — but the fact was, I knew that I shared a bond of equal measure with Dick. Just as I did with Artemis, and she with me. 

And equally, I realized… as Dick shared with Artemis, and she with Barbara… and on down the line. 

Thinking on this, I made up my mind, a jolt of nervous excitement lancing up and down my spine. 

“I’m in,” I announced. 

“…Really?” said Dick, his blue eyes wide, curious.

“You sure?” said Artemis. 

“Yep,” I replied. “Really — and I’m sure.”

I extended a hand, and the others laid theirs atop mine. Grins spread out across all of our faces — daring, full of intrigue and brashness, eager.

“Going to quote Bart, here — _so crash,”_ said Artemis, her own grin widening. “We’re all in.”


	2. Part 2: Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all...
> 
> AND IT IS DONE!! :D :D :D This might very well be my erotica swan song... as I really, really struggled with this. XD I just HOPE it reads okay and that you like it... <3 <3 <3 Equally, that it's a satisfactory conclusion! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> ENJOY, DARLINGS!! Much love to all. ^_^ <3 <3 <3
> 
> Xoxoxoxoxoxo  
> ~EF <3

I shut the door behind me, and took a deep breath. 

Well, this was it. I took in the sight of low lighting, the bottles of booze lined up like soldiers at the ready, the unfolded satin sheet in the center of the wooden floor, the game unpacked and waiting, an empty bottle resting beside. My heart amped itself to such a rapidfire upbeat I couldn’t believe a sonic boom didn’t follow and decimate the place. 

Dick and I had been relegated to the second bedroom in the suite while the girls… “got ready” in the other. We did the same, but took a fair deal less time, and I had to wonder after a while what they were _doing_ in there. Pre-gaming? The thought didn’t surprise me — it required every inch of restraint not to attack Dick while he cleaned up, and more so after I got myself spruced up and we sat on the balcony, sharing a bottle of wine and chatting over subjects purposefully evasive of what was to transpire in the next few hours. I pounded nearly the entire bottle, kindly leaving a glass for him (I’m not that big a selfish turd.) He looked good enough that I needed to distract myself with _something._ When Artemis sent the text stating all was set, I exhaled with a bit of a whistle, and stood.

“It’s go time…” I said, nervous, excited, molecules a nanometer from responding outwardly to that exhilarated state.

Dick followed, and in we went to the main room.

And… there were the girls.

“Oh, shit,” Dick muttered with feeling.

I non-verbally agreed by popping a boner so massive I’m astonished it didn’t bust right through the crotch of my pants like a freaking spear. It only got worse when I noticed Dick was visibly pitching a tent right alongside me.

So… that’s what the girls were up to — apparently they’d patronized the section of Hustler devoted to naughty undergarments (hence we’d been shoved out to the car, to keep the element of surprise), and had taken the time to do full-on hair and makeup jobs. Both women were natural beauties, and neither did the makeup thing on the reg — but they put in a pretty solid effort for that night and looked legit like they walked right off the pages of a _Victoria’s Secret_ catalogue. 

Meanwhile, as we stood gawping like idiots, they just fell into peals of laughter at our response. 

“Boys will be boys,” Babs giggled, pulling herself together. 

“Can we get this show on the road, please,” I moaned pitifully. 

Sitting was uncomfortable, given that I was so damn hard I had to grit my teeth not to just come in my briefs at the slightest brush of fabric against my rampaging cock as I shifted my weight. Seated between Artemis and Dick and across from Barbara around the Pick-a-Stick box and empty wine bottle, I took a second to marvel over the fact that if Babs disrobed at any point, hers would be the first tits aside from Artemis’ I’d seen in person since I was sixteen. I squirmed at that idea, attempting to alleviate the pressure on my increasing erection. I also entertained some gratitude that Dick had never been the jealous type as I subtly appreciated the impressive figure she cut in the racy little ensemble she’d opted for. I couldn’t help but notice that Dick seemed resolute in _not_ looking in Artemis’ direction. 

“You know, dude,” I said, “for once, I’m not going to hold it against you if you stare at my smoking hot girlfriend. I mean, I’m totally staring at yours.”

Dick exhaled. “Oh, thank God… Artemis, I apologize in advance if my blatant staring creeps you out at any point.”

“Not going to happen,” she said with an adorable, husky giggle. “You know, speaking of staring, Wally, you actually kind of owe me something, here…”

“Oh, my God, Artemis,” I said, laughing, knowing where this was going.

“Can I see you guys make out now?” she asked, leaning forward. She jutted her lower lip in a pout, batting her eyelashes. “Please…?”

“Hey — let’s make that the first dare,” Babs said, grinning. “Boys, we dare you to make out. Like, now.”

“With you guys watching?” I said. I clucked. “You voyeurs, you.”

“You say that, Wally, but this is a foursome,” said Babs. “Voyeurism, what?”

“Come _on!”_ Artemis all but cheered. “Dick and Wally, sittin’ in a tree…”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G—” Babs supplied gleefully.

“Jeez, you dorks, grow up,” Dick said, and jokingly grabbed the first liquor that came to hand and chugged a goodish amount. I laughed as he coughed and sputtered (he’d unwittingly grabbed a bottle of intensely strong scotch), then lowered the bottle, finally setting it down as he caught his breath. “Shit,” he wheezed. “Do that with beer, Boy Moron.” He looked over at me, composing himself. “Uh, so _where_ were we, exactly?”

“You guys were going to make out,” Artemis said forcefully. She leaned forward. “Get on with it, please.”

I shrugged, and looked over at Dick.

“All right, Bi Wonder, come here,” I said after a moment, reaching for him. I cupped the nape of his neck, and with a bit of a bump, met his lips. 

That was the first time that he and I had kissed since our little Vampire Weekend (ha, ha), and it took approximately one and three-quarters of a second for me to get totally lost in it. Never mind Artemis, never mind Babs — my surroundings blended into a slowly swirling haze, everything melding together like watercolors, funneling down into a tiny world consisting only of that kiss, that touch, him and me, all things outside of us a white, blank page. His hand opened over the side of my face, his fingers soft on my jaw, thumb gentle on my cheekbone, and I opened my mouth with a sigh as his tongue flicked against my lips, seeking entry, teasing and withdrawing. 

Oh, God, _I had missed him._

A little more aggressive than he was, all too ready to undam the weir of my own painfully bridled, teeming emotions and wants, I tongued the seam of his lips, encouraging them to part, and did my own tease and pull routine, letting my hand run its way down his chest, pausing on his abdomen, my palm flat against the variegated muscles there. 

“God, I could seriously fuck you right now…” I breathed against his lips, momentarily forgetting that a foursome generally meant that the other party members were supposed to be an equal, active part of the amp-up and actual fucking, not just a couple of woebegone spectators left to fap on the sidelines. 

I shivered when he grinned, flush with my mouth, and his tongue slid between my teeth and my upper lip, dancing away, and then, as I got the hem of his shirt grasped in the fingers of both hands, poised to yank it over his head, reality spectacularly crashed back into my awareness when I caught the jarring sound of clapping. Dick started and drew back. I reluctantly released the fistfuls of cotton I grasped, my chest vibrating with my wild breath and heartbeat. Dick’s own respiration nearly kept pace with mine, for all he wasn’t a speedster.

“Oh, that was hot,” Artemis purred in her throaty soprano, as Barbara giggled helplessly in her own mezzo. 

“I almost didn’t want to interrupt,” Babs said, inhaling sharply, fanning herself. “But I didn’t want to be totally ignored or forgotten, either.”

“We’re not gonna be _ignored,_ boys!” Artemis said, channeling a nigh perfect adaptation of the _Fatal Attraction_ chick.

“Kinda got lost, there, sorry, ladies,” Dick said, smiling sheepishly, charming as hell with his shirt wrinkled and twisted and his hair tousled. Again, I squirmed. Ugh, I needed to get off, and _soon —_ or on the chance that I stood up, I’d feel like a fucking hippo had tried repelling from my nuts and gotten stuck. 

“Well, by the looks of you both, we should probably get this bottle spinning — pretty sure those aren’t your phones in your pockets and you _are,_ in fact, happy to see us. Or each other,” Artemis said wryly, and I only loved her all the more and could have named a star after her for that.

I _still_ couldn’t believe this was actually happening as we took a brief time to get to the level of drunkenness appropriate for this little escapade (I had to pound quite a lot of liquor, to that end), and then flipped a coin for who got to pull the first stick. Artemis wound up the winner of that cycle, and she squealed with uncontained delight as she picked the little wooden straw, and then gave the bottle a hearty spin.

It landed on Barbara, who conveniently opted for a dare to start things off. 

“I dare you,” Artemis read, “oh, this is _boring._ Oh, well. I dare you to strike the sexiest pose you possibly can.”

Babs laughed. “Challenge accepted.”

She did a full-on back-bend, drawing one leg up into a perfect point. It was really only “sexy” in the raw skill and strength it involved — but trust me. That did the trick. We all clapped appreciatively.

It remained a little tame at first, Dick accepting a dare from Babs’ selected stick to do as many pushups as he possibly could (granted, while naked — a joy for all, and definitely a novelty for Artemis, who hilariously lit up when he dropped trou and got fully nude to complete the dare… as an aside, we quit counting his pushups at 120 because it got boring at that point, despite the fact that he wasn’t dressed), me opting to be different and selecting a truth from him, that being, conveniently, whether I’d ever experimented with a guy and did I like it… Duh to both, and then Babs selecting another truth from me, which was what was the most embarrassed she’d ever been while having sex. She went on to sheepishly describe the horror of an unfortunate blow job wherein Dick had shot a load so impressive into her mouth that it had wound up pouring out of her nose before she could effectively swallow. When the (somewhat grossed out) laughter died down, Babs then pulled a stick, spun the bottle, and dared Artemis to blindfold her and kiss her somewhere she wouldn’t expect. Artemis complied by tying Dick’s discarded shirt over her eyes and demurely kissing her belly button. 

And… things only heated up from there. Artemis picked her stick, spun the bottle, and grinned when it landed on Babs, who, by then, was no longer blindfolded.

“I dare you…” Artemis read from the stick, casting her eyes up devilishly, “to give _Wally_ some oral attention for two minutes. Shake things up a little.”

Again, and for all that my nerves screamed with simultaneous apprehension and excitement, I could have named a star after her. My cock twitched with mad interest, an unspoken, resounding _yes!_ I could only pray none of us would regret this the following morning when cooler heads and sobriety prevailed.

“Chuck that shirt first, Wally,” Babs directed tartly as Dick started the timer on his phone. She crawled over to me, her blue eyes lidded and sultry in the ambient light of the room, the flush in her cheeks giving her an almost hoydenish appeal, flagrantly in defiance of the fact that she wore this unthinkably sexy black, lacy, mini-bustier thing that shaped her tits into soft, perfect bows under her elegant collarbones. I almost had to sit on my hands not to tear the thing from her, wild with curiosity as to what was hidden beneath her well fitting lingerie.

“Uh, not so shocked anymore you guys peg,” I snarked at Dick, obediently pulling my shirt over my head, and then finding myself on my back as Babs climbed over me, straddling my hips. 

“What can I say — girl on top, all the way,” she said, grinning, briefly arching her back, grinding against the bulge in my jeans, running her hands over her sleek, curving form. And then, she surprised me as she bent down, and closed her lips over mine, her teeth gently probing my lower lip. I decided then and there I’d be up for a foursome any freaking day of the week from that point — in spite of not having prior been consciously inclined toward Barbara as a romantic partner, oh, I could _so_ handle having her as a bestie-plus-fuck buddy. She smelled good, she tasted good _,_ and she was a _damn_ good kisser, and with the added thrill of her _newness,_ our collective impropriety, and the unending lead-up prior to that moment, I couldn’t help it — I reflexively reached down to alleviate myself a bit through my jeans _._ When she pulled away, I followed her motions, not ready to end that kiss, and she grinned even wider than before at me, laying a finger on my lower lip. 

“Ah, ah,” she said. “You’re not supposed to be stroking off, either.” 

“Can’t help it, my bad,” I said with a smile, entirely breathless, not in the least bit minding getting bossed around, all at once loving every second, by now fully invested in this nighthawk adventure. No holds barred, top to bottom, no fine print — I was _all in._

She then leaned down to brush her lips over my throat, my chest, her tongue flitting across my nipples, first one, then the other, until she trailed down my abdomen, past my belly button, and then looked up at me with a smirk as she undid the buckle to my jeans. 

“Shit,” I hissed, and leaned my head back, focusing on the ceiling. 

“What ho,” she said happily as my tumid, straining arousal sprang free of my briefs, “you’re a big one.”

Dick and Artemis both verbally agreed with humorous fervor, and a smattering of giggles broke out. It was hard to join in the mirth or even to feel flattered with Babs’ hands peeling my jeans and briefs away.

 _Oh, God, it’s official, a different girl’s gonna be sucking my cock… Arty, just_ please _don’t get too pissed at me over this…_

So… I had doubted there was anyone on the planet who gave better head than Dick — no offense, Artemis — but a real competitor for that coveted top slot turned out, in fact, to be Babs. (I probably shouldn’t have been surprised — Dick likely adopted his blow job methods from his surprisingly adventurous and exceptionally adroit girlfriend.) 

I felt the grasp of her hand, curled into a tight, circular grip, pass over my distending, reaching shaft, pulling the skin down tight to the base. I lost an involuntary moan as her tongue flickered over the weeping head of my cock, swirling in maddening circles at the sensitive underside, roving all across the crown in smooth, rotating swoops. When she shifted her grip to my sack, fondling me with inspiring deftness, and made her languid, measured descent down the length of my erection until I was embedded in the back of her throat, my hips jerked, then rocked with increased confidence as she hummed and only took me deeper, wholly unbothered by my motions. 

Right as my gut laced up tight and I was about to announce my incoming orgasm, the timer sadistically dinged, and Barbara released me — slowly. _Torturingly._ Clearly enjoying every second until I slipped from her lips. I nearly burst into tears, writhing miserably on the floor. 

“Oh, damn it…” I groaned, closing a hand over my wet cock, squeezing, making a pathetic effort at some relief. “Torture or dare…”

The laughter of the others brought me somewhat back to myself.

“Dude, Babs, _we’d_ better at least be allowed to spank it like a couple of pervs while others are getting their rocks off,” Dick said forcefully, his face full of fraught torment to match my own. He leaned back, gripping his head. “Oh, God, I can’t _handle_ this shit!”

Babs giggled, and shifted over to kiss him wetly and loudly. 

“Do what ya gotta do,” she said lazily, drawing away. “Just don’t get off too early. And… my turn.” 

She drew a stick, and spun the bottle. It landed on Artemis this time. 

“Well, this bottle really seems to favor us chicks,” she said, beaming. “All right, Arty — truth or dare?”

“Is that rhetorical at this point?” Artemis asked, her voice sporting a slight tremor. Again, my cock, damp and burgeoning, jumped. Oh, she was _definitely_ turned on — I could see it in the color in her cheeks, the vibrance in her eyes, the way she subtly leaned backward, extending her torso. We’d been together a _long_ time by then, as mentioned, and trust me — I knew her body language. I couldn’t help feeling a little relieved that she was as into this as I was, watching her as as she tilted her head, allowing the soft tumble of naturally summer blonde hair to fall over her slim shoulder. Encouraged by Artemis’ own invigoration, the fact that a girl other than her had just sucked my dick no longer registered as strange, or as wrong. Everyone in that room, I _wanted —_ I was, in that moment, eagerly and consummately equal opportunity _._ I leaned my head back and concentrated my breathing, two seconds from stroking off in one of my famous “oh, fuck it” moments when Artemis’ smoky voice went on to say, “Dare.”

“Oh, boy,” said Babs, grinning at her over the edge of the stick she’d drawn. “Uh, we’ll need to tweak this one, since you don’t have a dick — er, dick as in _penis,_ I mean. But…” She returned her eyes to the stick. “I dare you to rub your… whatever against my clit for as long as you can stand without entering me.”

Artemis flushed even brighter, and her breasts swelled in the little red corset number she wore with her mounting breath. I sat up, and inched over to Dick, who looked utterly despondent and unthinkably aroused all at the same time. 

“You _really_ need some attention after this, dude,” I gaffed, dropping a kiss on his cheek, licking at his earlobe. “That thing had better land on you next.”

“I’m sure as hell not choosing truth if it does,” he moaned, momentarily caressing himself, easing off after a few strokes. He drew in a breath and held it as I, with a semi-sadistic chuckle, dropped a trail of kisses down his neck. 

“Don’t overdo it, boys…” Artemis said, winking in our direction as she approached Barbara. “Keep time again, Dick, and tell me how I do.”

Dick wordlessly nodded, and heaved an overwrought sigh.

Okay.

Before you ask…

Yes, I watched. I’m pretty sure without blinking.

Yes, I touched myself. Big time. And was perilously close to getting off.

Yes, Dick did the same. On all counts. 

I was a little surprised at how… uncowed both women seemed, as they fearlessly pulled each other close, their lips, already parted, meeting with fervor, tongues visibly passing in and out of one another’s mouths, breasts pressed together, hands passing through tresses of hair, blonde and red. Artemis unhooked the mini-bustier, peeling it away, running her hands across the… oh, _glorious,_ newly-freed breasts, leaning down to close her full lips over a firm, blush nipple. _Well, apparently, everyone in this room is comfortably equal opportunity regarding their lovers,_ I thought, awestruck as she unhesitatingly passed her hand down the concavity of Barbara’s bare belly, finally cupping the panties. She rubbed a bit in little teasing motions, and Babs’ jaw relaxed with a sigh as she leaned her head back, bowing into my girlfriend’s touch. Artemis nibbled at her neck and shoulder, working her through the impossibly tiny undies. 

I was spanking it pretty feverishly, my own breath coming rapid and short, as Artemis slipped her fingers under the little swatch of fabric that covered the proscribed area between her new partner’s thighs, and Dick fumbled with his phone to get the timer going. 

“Fuck,” he muttered raggedly as Artemis slipped the panties from Barbara’s hips. 

“It’ll be okay, man, it’ll all be okay,” I breathed, barely surviving myself, desperate, heated, pausing in my self-completion to avoid premature climax. 

Babs moaned in soft pants, rolling her pelvis into Artemis’ touch, as her fingers quested into places I couldn’t quite see, but equally, didn’t really need to. I _could_ see Artemis’ wrist flex, the muscles in her arms tightening under her smooth skin, straining as she quickened her motions. Barbara’s mouth slackened. When she gasped and moaned, her hips rocking, her back arching into an obtuse angle, the timbre of her voice _clearly_ communicating orgasm, I _had_ to let go of my cock and take a mental step back, letting the blazing sensation in my abdomen slow and disperse. Babs made an abrupt, startled bleating sound that punctuated her previous expressions, and Dick slammed his phone on the ground. 

“Two minutes,” he announced hoarsely, and fell to his back. Even through my own misery, I laughed — his erection by then was positively _massive._ I resisted the urge to poke at it, knowing such a jab was not, in fact, funny.

Artemis giggled. “I got you off in two minutes?” she said gleefully, as Barbara slowly sank down, winding up on her back on the sheet. 

“A minute and fifty-four seconds to be exact,” Dick helpfully specified.

“Yeah, that… did not take long,” Babs breathed, her limbs shuddering here and there. She laid a hand on her forehead, and smiled over at Artemis. “Marry me, Arty.” 

“We _are_ in Vegas…” Artemis laughed. She looked smug as hell as she pulled a stick, took the bottle, and spun it. 

Apparently, the gods heard Dick’s wretched plea — the bottle landed on him.

“Okay, Bi Wonder, pick your poison,” said Artemis, giving him that insanely sexy, devilish smirk of hers. 

“Dare, duh,” he said, with a winded chuckle. 

Artemis flipped the stick over, and her eyes widened.

“Umm… Sorry, Wally,” she said, giggling almost to the point of hysteria. 

“Whatever it is, it’s fine, as long as that fucking bottle lands on me next,” I said tightly. “What’s it say?”

Artemis looked at Dick, and the color rose in her face as her breathing accelerated. 

“I dare you,” she said, her husky voice sexier than ever, “to watch me masturbate for as long as you can stand before grabbing me and fucking me yourself.”

I joined her in giggling when Dick’s dick (ha, ha) visibly twitched. 

“…Oh, God,” he said forcefully, and I just laughed harder. Dick clenched his teeth, and sat up. “Wally, Babs, you sure you guys are okay with this?”

“I’m all right with it, dude,” I assured him, pulling myself together. “But damn it, it’s my turn to get off next, or at least, it’d better be.”

“Worry not, Kid Slash, I’ll take care of you in the meantime,” Babs promised. She came to sit by me, and grasped my erection in her strong grip. “You okay with that, you guys? And if it, you know, escalates?”

I inhaled, reclining, lifting my hips into her touch, barely hearing the affirmatives issued by our partners. She kept it slow, gentle, borderline teasing, as Artemis unhooked the back of her corset thingy while Dick futzed with a condom. 

“You know…” I murmured to Babs, “you and Dick are some seriously good lovers.”

“Well. We stay busy in our off time,” she said with a slight chuckle. “And not just because of high sex drives — it’s a great way to ventilate stress.”

I agreed, but couldn’t vocalize that, as her motions were speeding up, and I swallowed a moan. My gaze drifted to Artemis, who had by then sprawled on her back, the lingerie number gone, finally joining us all in our nudity, that last bastion of restraint entirely shed as she ran her hands from her collarbones, over her breasts, across her belly, and finally to her sex. That Dick’s eyes didn’t go popping out of his skull begs a question somewhere. 

I was _so_ glad this was a four-on, and that I had Babs to alleviate the intense frisson that jolted through my body, agonizingly reminiscent of the stab of lightning that gave me my power all those years ago, since I really don’t think my own hand would have been even remotely sufficient. 

I know I mentioned that just _picturing_ Dick and Artemis together made a goddamn forest fire of my internals — I don’t even think I can put words to what actually _seeing_ them did to me. To be arch, Dick didn’t last long under the thrall of Artemis’ own self-completion routine, although he held out a skosh longer than I think I would have if I didn’t have Barbara stroking my cock. 

He caved when Artemis’ back lifted, her fleet, nimble fingers sinking unabashed into her body, her hips gyrating, her face turning into the sheet beneath her. He leapt up, grabbed her by her waist, and when she grinned in her excitement, he yanked her toward him, bowing down, devouring her by her womanhood. She all but yelped at that in her smoky voice, her hips bucking and rocking, her hands finding his hair and clasping handfuls of it. His palms swept up her torso, squeezed at her breasts, and her pelvis lifted in a yogic backbend, seconds before she screamed her climax into the heavy air. He backed off a little as she sank, twitching, to her back, and then he moved over her, kissing her lips — another of these many firsts between them, and none of it a sight to make me feel jealous, angry, or betrayed, something I admittedly worried over in the hours preceding. Rather, I _absorbed_ the entire thing, took it in, let it fuse in my consciousness, unconcerned about being unwelcome in the equation — I knew I wasn’t. 

“If I broke a rule somewhere by going for tongue fucking, sorry, but either way, I’m not done with you yet,” he said, his voice heady and irregular, and, stifling her laughter, he kissed her again. From there, it wasn’t difficult to discern the moment that he actually penetrated her, given that she gasped and arched her back, a familiar reaction. I released a sound somewhere between a moan and a cry as Barbara tightened her grip, quickening her movements, when Artemis encircled Dick’s waist with her amazing legs, emphasizing the motions of his hips as they flexed, driving into her body with increasing furor. 

I was not pissed. 

I didn’t feel angsty or double-crossed. 

I wasn’t even territorial, outside of wanting to sneak up behind him, take the plunge, and brace myself gripping Artemis’ hands in a cage around his body as I fucked him stupid, pushing him deeper into Artemis, governing his rhythm. Babs could sit on Artemis’ face or peg me as the ultimate boss in the equation, never mind I wasn’t accustomed to bottoming still. It didn’t matter to me at _all_ at that point.

Barbara, in a quick series of actions, got a condom on me, and, repeating her gesture from earlier, straddled my waist. She bent down before my brain even caught up with what was going on, her lips tugging at my labrum, and then her tongue all at once darted into my mouth. I reciprocated eagerly, probing her lower lip with my teeth, biting softly. I took in a sharp breath as she bore down, grinding into me, her mouth open over mine. 

“Oh, God…” I hissed as she grasped my erection, and with one guiding motion, took me into her body. My head fell back, and my gaze found the others when I caught the sound of Artemis’ distinctive, high-pitched, resounding mewling — the cadence unique to her orgasming. _Damn — two in one…_ I thought muzzily, _oh, Jesus, so hot._ Dick, for his part, pumped vigorously, then slowed, his muscles straining, tightening, as he fought to avoid his own end. 

“If you’re going to come, go for it,” said Babs, sparing him. “I’ll handle this one…” She leaned down, and mouthed my earlobe. “Then we’ll all be even.”

I gave her something of a smirk, and pressed my thumb hard into her clit. 

“You first,” I said. “If she gets a double, so do you.” 

She exhaled, and leaned her head back, her red hair billowing over one shapely arm. And a point of pride, here — it didn’t take me long to get her off. Go me! 

I was pretty much on the cusp of my own bellowing Hallelujah not long after as she rode me with adept, full-bodied motions that swiveled and hit ever-fucking everything _exactly_ how I liked, and when I heard Dick peaking, issuing those stupid-hot male kitten sounds that drove me _nuts,_ his tones morphing into full-on moans and cries, I looked over at him, watching him decelerate and finish with circling movements. As if on cue, I felt the premonitory clinching in my gut.

I looked up at Babs, unsure of her policy regarding ejaculation, since I was equally unsure of her status regarding the pill, for all I was wrapped (you really can’t be too careful.) I lifted my hips, the tightening in my belly condensing into a blazing knot, shivering, just on the edge of bursting. I had to force my voice through my straining throat — every muscle tautened, all of them studies of potential energy, all of them poised to release an overwhelming kinesis. 

“Babs — I’m gonna come —” I hastily warned her. 

She halted, and pulled away, for the second time that night leaving me on that knife’s edge. She brushed her hair out of her face as I stared bewildered at her, and then, she gestured at Dick. 

“I know what you’ve wanted this entire night, Wally,” she said, “and I’m just going to say screw Pick-a-Stick or even truth or dare in general. I said I’d handle you — I dare you to finish on _him.”_

I didn’t need to be double-dared, double-dog-dared, triple-dared, and _definitely_ didn’t have to be given the sinister triple-dog dare, rocketed to notoriety by Ralphie’s recap. I switched condoms like they were going out of style and zoomed over to Dick, who, having disengaged from Artemis, lay on his back, pliant, readily yielding beneath me as I crawled hurriedly over him, all but deaf under my own screaming _want —_ Barbara was right about one thing. _This_ was what I had wanted most this entire night. Artemis leaned over and kissed me before pressing the bottle of lubricant into my hand and backing away to huddle next to Babs. 

Atop his supine, willing form, I ran a hand over Dick’s face, admiring the soft, post-coital, still-aroused glow in his ultramarine eyes, and kissed him with an increasing fervor, by feel finding the crack of his flawless ass, breathing in as he exhaled when I spread the lubricant over the warmth of his skin, teasing a little, fingering him a moment. My heart rocketed in my chest when I felt his legs wrap around my waist, mirroring Artemis (whee, my turn!), as I shifted, finding him, slowly making a gradual, guarded, probing descent into his tractable body, embedding myself in that warm, close embrace with a gasp. I paused, bowing my head, breathing over his throat, taking in the scent of his familiar cologne.

“God, I missed you,” I whispered. 

He smiled up at me, and then his hands slid up the bare planes of my back, his fingers trailing through the sweat that beaded my flesh, and his hold on me at my hips tightened as he bit at my neck, his lips frenetic and hot, tugging at the skin there, all of it encouraging me to thrust faster, harder. I, again, forgot all about the girls right about then. I had resisted this, for all that I had desperately desired it, for weeks upon weeks — and I couldn’t restrain myself any more than I could have stopped myself from breathing his name as I _let go_ and just pounded into him with every unit of strength I possessed, punishing both him and myself for our insensate denial of this, going all in on just _taking_ him as I’d wanted to so badly for so long.

I didn’t come — I fucking _exploded —_ when he reached up, tightening his hand over the back of my neck, and met my eyes with a febrile, wild gaze.

“Come, Wally,” he whispered. “Come for me.” 

(Umm… Okay, then!)

I shouted inarticulately into the soft, heady air, balmy with the aftereffects of our collective passion, until the tidal waves subsided, lapping back piecemeal, and took my strength with them. I fell flat atop him, moaning, gasping, full of the cherished aroma of his hair and body spray, and lay there a while, catching my breath.

After a while, I shifted away, withdrawing, and resting on my back next to him. I smiled when Artemis shuffled over to me, nuzzling my neck and cuddling into my side. Barbara cozied up to Dick, and bumped his nose with hers, a gesture I found just _stupid_ cute, before she leaned her head on his chest. 

“I can only hope,” Barbara said after a period of restful, surprisingly amiable quiet, “that I’m not alone in praying this will happen again.”

Artemis laughed, and stretched. “Yeah, I’d say our first gang bang was a success.”

“I have a few ideas of how I’d like to work the next one, now you mention it,” I weighed in, thinking on my own half-cocked (oh, the pun!) fantasy from earlier. 

“That didn’t take long,” Dick said with a laugh. “Time and place, and I’m there.”

“Why not tomorrow night?” I said, shrugging. “I mean, we have the hotel through Sunday.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to go to some show or another tomorrow?” Artemis said, chuckling. “That _isn’t_ explicitly adult?”

Babs leaned over Dick and me, and kissed her (if I wasn’t totally spent, I might have sprung another one.) “And more, some of which _are_ explicitly adult. Got to keep the mood going. Rest up, wifu.” 

Dick and I laughed, and he looked over at me.

“Guess we’d better do the same, husbandou,” he said. “If we want to be in any sort of requisite shape for Vegas-related festivities tomorrow, including seeing the outside of this hotel room, sleep’s going to be fairly essential.”

“I’m with you there,” I said, all at once overpoweringly drowsy. 

“Can’t wait to explain this to people…” Babs said, giggling.

“Well, you know what they say,” Artemis told her. “What happens in Vegas…”

Barbara snorted, and with shared glee, we supplied the finisher — 

“ _Stays_ in Vegas.”


	3. First Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT THE HECK TOOK THE GIRLS SO FREAKIN' LONG?
> 
> ...Well, it wasn't all the primping or the resultant grooming anxiety!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's poppin', y'all!
> 
> Firstly, I thought I was done with this story... BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT I WAS NOT!! XD And I *might* continue to add chapters when the mood strikes. :-) Which, occasionally, it does. :D
> 
> Secondly, this is for you, TPC... :D Ask and ye shall receive! <3 ^_^ Hope ya like it, dear friend!
> 
> Thirdly, hopefully this doesn't feel too rushed (it was so short and succinct I didn't pester any betas and just did a run-through to check for errors/repeats), and that you enjoy! Happy reading, all! :D 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> Xoxoxoxoxoxo,  
> ~EF <3

_Earlier…_   


_(Barbara)_

I stood wrapped in a fluffy, pristine white towel, and watched the water as it ran from the showerhead. A little thrill of anticipation rushed through me even while I wondered just how many times the visual of pouring water had been used as sexual innuendo in media and film. Seemed fitting then, that imagery. The thrill, originating somewhere from within my middle, amplified. 

_I’m already wet, and I’m not even swimming…_ I thought humorously to myself, musing over the sight of the water as soft ribbons of steam unfurled from it like beckoning fingers. 

“You getting in, or what?” Artemis asked from behind me. She sat at the vanity in the hotel bathroom (which was exceedingly posh), running a brush through her freshly washed blonde hair. She was also wrapped in a towel, the poofy cloud of cotton obscuring her perfect figure. I half-smiled. One thing I’d never take from my friend was that not only was she completely endearing, but stunning, as well. 

“That’s what he said,” I gaffed over my shoulder, dropping my own towel and pushing the glass door of the shower the rest of the way open. 

We were never body conscious around each other, given we’d shared locker room space both at school and in the Watchtower. However, I couldn’t help but feel a little more exhibitionist than normal with her facing me as I showered. 

The fact was, _this —_ this planned foursome we fully intended to have with our boyfriends, and the whole reason we were in Vegas in the first place — was to be not only our first polyamorous experience, but our first dip into girl-on-girl territory, too. Being with Dick had come — ha! — quite as naturally as breathing from the first time on, given that he and I had been good buds beforehand, had our fair shares of confidence, and tended to be forthright, but this? 

Well, I might have been sweating it a little as I attacked my legs and girl bits with a razor. In the best way, though. 

It certainly wouldn’t be _difficult,_ getting intimate with Artemis — she and I had been close even since our days as civilian students together at GA, and working together on the Young Justice team forged a bond that went far deeper on its own than school ties and having boyfriends who just happened to be best pals. It wasn’t as though I had feelings of the same exact nature for her that Dick did for Wally, obviously (far be it from me to call _that_ anything other than True Love, and specifically of a romantic variety), but this little sexcapade was going to be a cinch, since I loved Artemis with every fiber of my heart as my very close friend. Goofing around and experimenting with her didn’t lift an eyebrow — only my libido. (And I’d always kind of suspected I’d had some bi tendencies or curiosities, anyway, and there was no better woman in my mind to explore them with.) 

I might even have felt a little bit of strange gratitude to the incubus that had magically strong-armed Dick and Wally into their own bizarre three day tryst that awakened their latent feelings for one another, rendering this entire scenario possible. I chuckled inwardly, thinking on how hurt and angry and emasculated I’d felt over the whole thing at first. Now here I was, embracing and welcoming it, no fine print, no holds barred. I was even raring to run this race with Artemis. 

Finished with the more utilitarian parts of showering, I stood under the water a moment, inhaling as the heat in my abdominals mounted. The fact that I was here under the water, and that lovely Arty was feet away in a towel, and that in a short time we’d be Doing Things with our beaux watching stoked the hell out of the fire that rapidly grew in my middle. It condensed, becoming somehow _heavier_ , until it actually got a little painful. I had to resist the urge to turn around, face the showerhead, and angle upward until the water struck all the right spots just to alleviate the discomfort. 

_Save it, Batgirl…_ I admonished myself with a colossal effort. 

I was considering cooling the water to take my suddenly burgeoning arousal down a notch, when there was a tap at the shower door. 

“I know, I’m taking forever,” I said, glancing at Artemis where she stood beyond the smoked glass. “I’ll hurry up.” 

“Actually, not at all why I’m here,” she said lightly, and cracked the shower door. She didn’t open it fully, peeking one gray eye through the little gap, apparently waiting for an invitation. Her head tilted adorably, revealing the fall of summer blonde hair. “Can I join you in there for a minute?” 

I laughed. “What, the Vegas night too cold for you or something?” 

I opened the door the rest of the way for her, providing her the invitation and making it clear that her presence was welcome. 

I was taken aback (in a good way) when I saw she was entirely unclothed, and more so when she readily stepped into the confines of the shower with me. She laid her hands on my waist, and drew me a little closer to her, her face angled toward mine, the water streaking over her features, rewetting her damp hair. 

“Something like that,” she said, her husky voice thick and uneven, a little breathless. “But… with all due respect to the boys, I don’t think I can hang in there until we start spinning that goddamn bottle.” My heart threw itself into high gear when she unexpectedly leaned in, and feathered her lips over my neck. “And last I checked… women can have multiple orgasms, anyway.” She drew back, and gave me a sly half-smile. “One beforehand won’t hurt, right?” 

Seeing Artemis unclothed in circumstances other than washing muck, sweat, grease, and blood off after battles was like getting shot with a syringe full of epinephrine, chased with a surge of pure electricity. I briefly forgot about things like converting oxygen into carbon dioxide and social graces that listed staring as a punishable crime as I gazed silently at her like a horny teenage boy, feeling her own accelerating respiration as her breasts pulsed against mine. 

In that moment, it didn’t seem experimental anymore. She was gorgeous, I loved her, I trusted her, and I _wanted_ her — and she wanted me. 

Well, the heck with it, then. 

I mashed my lips against hers — kissing her without shyness, restraint, apology, or even the sense that it was anything other than completely natural. Her lips were deliciously sweet — full, soft, pliant, filled with scents and flavors that inspired me to lick into her mouth, pushing my tongue past her teeth. She exhaled, and reciprocated, her hands running up my back, tangling in my wet hair. 

I pulled away just long enough to say, “It’s only fair, right?” before diving back in, now pressing her up against the wall as I kissed her with increasing ardor. 

(Before you ask, it’s my tendency to get a little hamfisted in the budoir. Dick generally never seemed to mind. Luckily, Artemis didn’t seem to, either, although she countered with harder kisses and by squeezing the hell out of my ass.) 

_God,_ I thought muzzily as I filled my hands with her breasts — small, firm, perfect handfuls, _have I_ wanted _this? And for how long?_

Well, either way, the train was definitely going now. This friendship was being taken into the next dimension whether I’d hailed the thing or not. Might as well go all in — and just enjoy this new intimacy with a friend who was every bit as dear to me as Dick was. 

A little dress rehearsal probably wouldn’t hurt, anyway. It would be my first experience with a girl, after all. 

I circled a thumb over one nipple, taking in her outbreath, making my core strong as she rolled her hips against mine. I passed my palms over the bowl of her abdomen, sucking her tongue, moving my hands across the breadth of her solid thighs. I shifted my lips to her throat, her collarbones, her sternum, and slid a hand up her belly to cup one breast. Leaning down, I drew one areola gently between my teeth. She gasped, and I pivoted my tongue over the firm bud of its tip, gratified when she arched her back into my touch and lost a soft moan, her fingers sweeping up over my back, the nails raking into my skin. I snaked my free hand over the arch of her thigh, gliding my palm over the wet skin, finding the cleft between her legs. 

Releasing her breast, I rose, and covered her lips with mine to gentle my intrusion when, anxious to take it up a notch, I slid a finger inside her. Encouraged when her lips parted and she sighed, I brushed my thumb over the hardened knot of her clitoris, and sank another finger into her slick heat. Like my own, but a little different, too, I thought with a sense of excitement and novelty as I curled my touch into her G spot, stroking while she canted and arched with smoky mewls. I relished the feeling of her, familiar territory but so gloriously _new_ when not mine. 

I savored her lips, rotating my thumb over her clit with deepening pressure, pumping my fingers in and out of her, focusing on pressing the pads of my fingertips into the variegated surface of her sensitive interior. I didn’t know how it was possible for someone to _taste_ so good as I roved my tongue over hers. I withdrew my fingers, pushing her up against the wall until her back was flat to it, and trailed my lips down her neck, her chest, her belly, until I rested on my knees before her. I was completely off the reservation by then — I _had_ to taste more than just her lips. 

Unhesitating, not at all intimidated, only singing inside with a resounding anticipation, I angled upward, and engulfed her womanhood with a hot, humming fervor. I made an embarrassing emotive noise that just kind of rolled its way from my throat without any care for how I might feel about it, and just prayed the shower water tolerably buffeted the sound as I took in the (my god, sweet, delicious, amazing) scent and taste of her. Fortunately, Artemis seemed entirely unbothered by my unseemly notes as she made her own unhindered vocalizations. Reaching up, I clasped her by her waist, digging my hands into the skin of her hips, reveling in the ripples of sensation that her fingers sent through my body as they clutched at my wet, snarling hair. She unabashedly rocked her hips against my face when I dragged my tongue through the soft folds it found, drenched in water and slick with her essence, finally laving into her ingress. I allowed her to roll her hips and integrate my tongue at her own pace for a moment, before finally sweeping up to draw her clit between my lips. Enough playtime. I was amped to make her _scream._

I sucked and pulled, flicking my tongue against the straining pearl of flesh that any lover worth his or her salt knows is the most effective way to win in the sack with a woman. I accelerated in my report when she arched and moaned, moving in tandem, her fingers clenching fistfuls of my hair, her nails tearing into my scalp. I pressed the flat of my tongue to her clit, pulling my touch in swoops upward, keeping time with her rocking hips, until her thighs clenched and she bellowed into the balmy, steam-shrouded air of the marble shower. Her juices soaked my chin, mingling warm with the hot water, her body twitching and spasming in my hold. I kept at it until she jerked, and finally sagged over me with one spent, final moan. 

I lapped softly at her sex once, twice, three times more, before releasing her to stand and catch her when she leaned against me under the fall of water. We stood like that for a time, not speaking, not moving, just breathing and holding one another, enveloped in the soft steam. I drew in a breath, enraptured, soaring on the joy of this extraordinary Big First. I would never share this with another soul, I resolved, enjoying the scent of Artemis’ wet skin — everything about it was too _special,_ too transcendent. I’d hold to this moment until my dying day. 

Apparently… I loved Artemis a bit more than I’d realized going in. 

Well, that was fine by me. I loosed a little contented sigh into her neck. 

“Satisfied?” I said by and by, taking in the feeling of her body against mine, of the new and winsome feeling of breasts touching, of her hair cascading over my arm as she turned her face into my neck. 

“For now,” she whispered, her voice a sultry, rasping, breathless purr. I warmed when she gave me an affectionate squeeze, and murmured, “You know I love you, Babsy.” 

I grinned. “And you know I love you, too, gorgeous.” 

She pulled back, and taking my face in her hands, kissed me, which sent some astonishingly shocking rivers of warmth through my body, heating my middle like a cozy hearthfire. 

“Have to say, you’re a pretty formidable force on the field _and_ off,” she said with a chuckle. 

I laughed. “Well, Dick’ll be inclined to agree with that assessment, I’m sure. There’s a reason he did more of the catching during his little boys’ weekend with Walls.” Artemis laughed, and I shuffled my shoulders a bit. “Guessing you are, too, though, going by that fingernail work.” 

“Oh, trust me, you’ll find out just _how_ formidable,” she said with a smirk. 

I smirked back. “Let’s get a move on, then. I think this has been sufficient payback for the boys dipping outside of relationship bounds, anyway.” 

“Well, it’s _almost_ been sufficient,” Artemis said, lifting one slim shoulder. 

I inclined my head. “Almost?” 

She gave me a (smoking hot) devilish look. 

“Well, you haven’t had your turn, have you?” she queried. 

The frisson shot through me like a bolt of lightning. I could definitely get used to this. “Like I said. Let’s get a move on.” 

After we got out of the shower, we watched some Beautytuber tutorials and did each other’s hair and makeup. 


End file.
